Fantendo High/Ep. 1
A New Day, A New School *The alarm rings. Unten wakes up and stops the alarm. Unten: (Oh god. Today the worst day of my life begins. My first day at Fantendo High. I can't believe my family decided to change my school literally on the last year on middle school.) Unten gets his backpack, goes to the bus and finally gets to Fantendo High. Unten: (Oh wow, this school is even weirder that the previous one. There are squirrels, humans, weird machine things... egh.) Snaily Joe appears. Snaily Joe: Good morning. Who are you? Unten: My name is Unten. Snaily Joe: Hm, I don't remember that name. Do you have the Fantendo High Democratic Student Card? Unten: Here. Snaily Joe: Oh my goodness, you are the new student! Unten: (Now there is an amnesiac snail. Perfect.) Snaily Joe: So this is your last year of middle school, right? Unten: Yeah. (It is clearly labeled there on the card.) Snaily Joe: My assistant and also a student of Fantendo High is going to guide you through the school, Locky! Locky: Hello, you must be the new student. Unten: (No, I'm here to sell some fine jackets, of course I'm the new student!) Locky: Did you say anything? Unten: Erm, no. (Can he read minds!?) Locky: Good. Follow me, I'm going to guide you through the school. Unten: Ok. (I'm really confused now, did he read my mind or not?) Locky: Here it is the main hallway. You can store your books or anything important on the lockets. Unten: (For the love of the White Goddess, does he think I'm really that dumb to not know that?) Locky: Here it is the Music Room, here you can see one of our students, Flip. Unten: (Great. A frog. Is this a zoo or what?) Locky: Flip is talented banjo player, but he isn't quite... sane. Unten: (Tell me about it.) Flip: *playing banjo and singing* Russia won the second world war, rar rar rar. Locky: This is the sports center. Here, you can train in soccer, tennis, basketball or cricket. Unten: (Tennis?) C.J.: Hey Locky, who is the blue dude? Locky: Oh hai C.J., this is Unten, he is a newcomer to the school. Unten, this is C.J., he is the main star of our school's basketball team. C.J.: Hey Blueberry, here's a tip for you, don't get in my way. Unten: (He seems like a nice guy.) Locky: Don't worry for him, he is quite an arrogant to newcomers. Unten: (Oh really?) Locky: Here it is the classroom. Hey guys, meet the newcomer! Unten, this one here is Yurei. Yurei: H-hi. Unten: (Weirdo.) Locky: That other one there is Anthony. Anthony is silent. Locky: You don't want to make him go mad please. Unten: (Is he going to turn bigger and green?) Locky: That little star there is Lumalee. He doesn't speak because he is mute, but he talks with signs. Lumalee: *shows a sign saying "Hi!"* Locky: And that's it for now. The other ones are coming, the history class starts at 7 AM. So not everyone is here yet. Unten: (Welp.) Later that day, still morning. Because school seems like it never ends. Unten: (Holy White God, how long has it passed? Let me check *checks clock* IT IS STILL 7:02 AM!?) Actually later that day. Unten: *zzz* Lumalee: *holds a sign up* "Is he dead?" Yurei: I'm pretty sure he isn't. Locky: Oh, well we better not bother him. Category:Subpages Category:Transcript Category:Episodes